Rogue County
by TheMenace3117
Summary: Missing for almost a year, Sonic shows up in an unknown town far away from home, but isn't given the heroes welcome. Sonic finds out the "Leader" of this out of control city has a vendetta against him and doesn't plan on letting our hero leave peacefully. Now Sonic must fight for his freedom, or stay in the hell-region Rogue County.
1. Chapter 1

Rogue County

It's been a long time since anyone's gotten even a glimpse of Sonic, about 11 months now. Just under a year of going anywhere his feet could take him, and On this afternoon he's making his way down a deserted stretch of highway. Hours pass and the sun starts to set when he finally comes to what looks like the only working street light. He glances at it and sees it's covered in posters that all say ROGUE COUNTY in bold letters. 'hmm, must be where I'm close to' Sonic says to himself. He walks to the edge of this City and looks for anywhere to camp out the night. He's in luck as he spots an abandoned 18 wheeler with the back doors open so he hops in. The hedgehog grabs his gym bag and lays down on it. Slowly Sonic drifts to sleep, thinking of what he's going to do the next day.

Sonic's day starts off rough, as he's he's woken up by loud banging on the back doors and yelling. He gets to his feet and opens up the doors, but is grabbed by the collar of his sweater and pulled to the ground. He sees a large grey Albatross holding him down, a purple Swallow and a green hawk looking on. The Albatross hooks a big steel chain around Sonic's legs and picks up what looks like a skateboard. The board has no wheels and lights around the sides, then the Albatross jumps on it. The board floats on the ground, then Sonic finds out these are hover boards. In fact, the three all have the hover boards. As he tries to crawl away, Sonic is pulled by the chain, which is attached to the back of the hawk's board.

Sonic is dragged across roads and sidewalks in the suburban side of town, then through busy streets and finally stops at what looks like a chemical factory. The albatross picked up one end of the chain, threw it over a second floor balcony railing and pulls the chain, hanging up Sonic by his feet. The three look at Sonic as he dangles upside down and laugh. As he hangs in pain, Sonic notices he's bleeding from both arms and his clothes are torn up. He waits to see what the three will do.

"So this is him, huh?" the Hawk says, looking in Sonic's eyes "the fastest thing Alive…didn't impress me a whole lot back there" The hawk looks at the albatross "what do you think, Storm?" the albatross shakes his head "I bet my boards faster than this guy"

The two laugh and the Swallow walks over to Sonic. "Heard a lot bout you, Blue boy" Sonic looks at the Swallow "how bout letting me down?" The Swallow laughs "your funny, blue boy" Sonic fake-laughs "no luck, okay then…what do you guys want with me?" The three get quiet, then the hawk speaks.

"rumor was Sonic the Hedgehog stumbled in OUR town last night. We wanted to check it out and well, it's true. but this isn't the Sonic I was expecting, not at all"

Sonic looked like he hadn't eaten in a year for how skinny he was, he looked like a homeless person, which he was and his eyes were always red. He looked like death was coming for him soon. as the three talked, Sonic found an opening to try and escape, so he took it. He quickly reached up and grabbed the chain with both hands, but Storm the Albatross seen it and went to pull him down. Sonic was just a bit faster and climbed to the top of the chain, then to the balcony. The ceiling was so dark that he was lost in the shadows and the three looked everywhere for Sonic. Just then, the chain fell to the floor and a large window slammed shut. Sonic dashed towards the center of town.

Sonic ran through traffic, pushed past other Mobians and finally walked into a big shopping mall. The place was packed, Sonic walked through the crowds and into a restaurant. He sat by the window in a corner, away from everyone and a waitress came up to him. he ordered a small breakfast and checked to see if he had anything in his pockets. He found his wallet, phone and a small photo of him, Tails, Cosmo, Amy and Manic. As he stared at the picture, a group of teenage Mobians crowded him and all talked to him like he was a celebrity. His food came but he was unable to eat because of everyone talking at once, then a loud alarm sounded throughout the mall. Every Speaker and T.V blared the Alarm, then a voice spoke out. Sonic looked at one of the T.V's and saw the Hawk appear.

"Listen up. Jet here, and I've got an announcement to make, so shut up. If anyone sees Sonic the Hedgehog, you tell one of our Static Security Bots. If anyone is seen WITH him, well your days not gonna be great. No warnings, just do it. Out" everyone in the restaurant stared at Sonic, then one by one started leaving the mall. The place emptied quick then it was just Sonic and the group of Teenagers. Soon, the mall was flooded with Static bots patrolling the area. Sonic tells the group to take off, then he runs to the nearest elevator.

He goes to the underground parking garage floor, but then notices a camera facing him in the corner of the elevator. He breaks the camera, pushes out a big ceiling panel and climbs through the hole. Sonic crawls around the top of the elevator, then spots an opening to an air vent, but has to crawl through thick wires to pass. He climbs through the wires, and into the air vent, and from there he has to crawl awhile. Finally he gets to an air conditioner, and pushes it out of the wall. He climbs out, walks up a hill and gets back to street level. By now, all downtown is packed with Static bots so Sonic has to hide in the back alleys.

"what the hell kind of city is this?" Sonic says as he junps in a dumpster for cover.


	2. Chapter 2

After an hour of waiting, the Static bots start to leave the downtown area and look elsewhere for Sonic. Meanwhile, he gets out of the dumpster and checks the streets for bots, and sees barely any around. He decides to take a chance to get to a crossing bridge and leave town. Quickly he walks down the streets and tries not making eye contact with anyone because he knows they will most likely call in the Bots.

Sonic gets to a toll gate for a bridge and thinks he's clear, until he spots dozens of Static bots patrolling the bridge. He jumps a railing on the side of the bridge, ducks under a large support beam and grabs a hold of metal poles crossing like X's under the bridge.

Sonic uses these Beams as Monkey bars and makes his way, climbing across the long rusty bars, going under the bridge undetected. He gets to a ledge, crawls on it and sees a boat dock about 15 feet away, so he jumps for it. He makes the jump, hits the dock, and gets to his feet. He goes up a set of stairs, onto a sidewalk and looks around. No Static Bots around, but he still doesn't want to risk being seen. Sonic puts on his hood and walks with a large crowd.

"Close one" Sonic says to himself. He looks around this area he's in, it looks exactly like the place he was just at. Then he sees a sign that reads "Welcome to Starlight County" halfway down the block, Sonic thinks of a place he could go to leave town, like a bus or train station, then he spots a place.

Sonic goes to a small airport that's packed and gets in line for a ticket anywhere but here. People start to look at Sonic strange but don't say anything. "Hope they don't spot me in here" Sonic thinks. He gets to the front desk and looks at all the flights available, then chooses Silver Valley to fly out to.

"Hello, what can I do for you?" the woman at the desk says

"Yeah, can I get a ticket for the next flight going to Silver Valley?" Sonic says

"Sure thing, I just need any I.D you have and I can print off your ticket"

Sonic stops "shit" he thinks "better not call in the Bots" Sonic hands her his I.D card and waits for his ticket. The woman doesn't come back. Instead a squad of Static Bots come in and block every exit. "Goddamn it, I knew it" Sonic thinks. He puts his hood back on and sneaks out of the doors to the airplane runway. Sonic runs and hides out in a baggage cart.

As the Bots circle the runway, Sonic waits for the entrance to be clear enough to pass. Only one Bot in his way, so he goes for it. Sonic dashes to the entrance, past the gates and back onto the road. He slows down and walks casually through the streets with everyone else. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees a shadow following him in the alley ways. Finally, he stops and waits for something to pop out.

"Sonic" a female voice calls out "over here"

Sonic looks at the shadow, but stays in place.

"Sonic! come here, it's safe, we won't hurt you"

Sonic still stands still, looks closer and sees more heads come out. It's the same kids from the mall in the first city he just came from. Down the street, Sonic sees Static bots coming in packs, so he ducks into the alley with the group. The girl is a Badger, and her friends are three small hedgehogs, and a raccoon.

"Why are you guys following me? Didn't you hear that guy's big scary speech?" Sonic says

"We followed you Because we want to help you, but we need your help first" the Badger says "our parents and everyone one we cared for were imprisoned for not being robotized like most of this cities population. Jailed by the Babylon Rogues and Roman Victor"

"Who?" Sonic says

Just then, more loud speakers sounded alarms and another voice spoke. This time, it wasn't a voice Sonic knew.

"Attention Sonic the hedgehog. We know where you are, in our great town of Starlight County and that's all good with me. Just remember, we have many eyes, and also don't try to leave town, that wouldn't be good. When your ready to talk this out, come to the Blood House"

"That guy" the Badger said.

"Look" Sonic said "I'd like to help you miss, uh-"

"Tiffany"

"Tiffany, but I'm not a hero anymore. Hell, I can barely take care of myself as it is. I've got to leave, I hope you understand"

And just like that, Sonic walked away from the group of teenagers, not looking back and makes his way over to a group of Static Bots.

"Come on, Sonic! I thought you were a Fighter, and not just like one of _those_ guys!" Tiffany Yelled

Sonic stopped for a second, sighed, then kept walking.

"I knew he wasn't gonna help us out, he's not one of us" one teenager called out

"Yeah, come on guys, lets get outta here" another called

Tiffany stood in her spot and just glared at Sonic as he was taken by the Static Bots and escorted over to the Blood House, then She Walked away.

_I am a fighter, but I'm not a hero….That's all in the past_


	3. Chapter 3

With Static bots lining the streets making sure he doesn't take off, Sonic walks to the place he was told go. Everyone in the streets stares at Sonic as he walks inside the Blood house, a run down, graffiti'd up club. almost all the lights where out, only a few flashing lights on a stage were on, and a thrash metal band played their music as loud as their Speakers could turn up.

Sonic walked through the large crowd and looked around for the guy he had to meet up with, slipping past Mobians as they head banged to the Music. He didn't know where he was going, just getting through the crowd, then Sonic heard someone call out his name. He looks up to a balcony and sees a Mobian in a long leather jacket that was opened up, exposing some Tattoos on his chest and arms, stand up, smiling away. This was a tall Robotized Eagle leaning on the railing holding a glass of beer.

Another Small detail Sonic noticed was this Eagle was carrying two pistols on a long black shoulder band and some extra Rounds, so he was packing some serious heat. The band stopped plying and the lights came on, making the whole club go silent. Not one Mobian made a noise as Sonic stared at the Eagle, the band now putting down their instruments and taking a seat. Sonic looked around and waited for someone to speak, or do something.

Then, the Eagle started chugging his glass of beer, slurping away trying to finish it fast. When he was done, he chucked the glass just past Sonic's head, but he didn't move a muscle. The Eagle then started to laugh, then the people joined in, Sonic being the only one who thought this wasn't so funny.

"Welcome to the Blood House, Sonic. Hope you like our city. I'm Roman, as you can probably tell by now. I hear you stopped in Rogue County the other night uninvited, assaulting members of our Region, The Babylon Rogues, and now you want a free pass outtta here. Well that's not the case here, you don't just do what you feel like then walk away without suffering the consequences. You're in my turf, now, and You play by my rules, or you get stomped out like a bug"

"Is that right?" Sonic said

"Ohh" the crowd said together, making the Eagle mad. Roman waved for the crowd around Sonic to move aside, and Sonic stood still. The Eagle then pulled out his two guns and started shooting circles around the Hedgehog. Sonic stood in his place, gave a blank look and stared at Roman. Sonic walked over to a table, looked at a few Mobians staring at him, then he kept walking. He grabbed a chair near a table and sat down.

"this guy's made of steel, and not afraid of anything ladies and gentleman" Roman called out, making the crowd laugh. Sonic didn't all that impressed by this performance.

"You know Sonic, I liked you back in the day, I really did. I admired you growing up, but over the years you and your friends weren't so cool anymore. Then, 2 years ago, this great city was under Seize and half the population was either Robotized, or wiped out.  
Where were you and your friends then? Huh? Big hero?"

Sonic stood up "listen, I couldn't have been everywhere at once-"

"You clearly have no problem ditching your friends and leaving town, isn't that right?" Roman shot back

Sonic looked down because he knew this was true, and the crowd gave him dirty looks and shook their heads. Sonic looked up, and back at Roman.

"What makes you so much more above me, or anybody here, buddy?" Sonic called out

"I'm just like everybody in here. I got nuts and bolts holding me together, and I lost some family. The Thing is, I helped get this city's freedom back, instead of running away after almost killing it like you"

Again Sonic looked down, and away from everyone as the rest just looked at him angrily.

"That's what I thought. In Station Square, or whatever stupid city you're from you're a hero who everyone wanted to be like. Here, you're a washed up, overrated scrawny Blue Hedgehog that everyone can't stand. You play by my rules, hedgehog, or you get stomped out, easy as that. Boys, take him to the back. You wait for me there, then when I'm ready I'll talk to you personally" Roman said

"Why not now?" Sonic said

"The concert's not over. Go ahead guys"

The band starts playing again and Sonic is taken by Static Bots to the back area, being pushed aside by everyone in the crowd he past. Once he gets away from the crowd, one female hedgehog splashes a glass of beer in Sonic's face and her friends laugh. Sonic wipes away the Alcohol, sigh at her and keeps walking. He gets pushed through two big doors behind a bar area and told by one of the Static Bots to wait.

Sonic looks around, sees a couple Mobians staring at him, then he sits in a chair and listens to the music in the next room. Everywhere he looked, there where Mobians eye balling him, and not in a good way, everyone looked like they were ready to get their hands on Sonic, so he just looked at the floor, and leaned back in his chair because he knew this was going to be a long wait. Every now and then Sonic would look up at a clock hanging on the wall, then look around, but everyone would still be staring at him with the death look. After 2 hours of waiting, Roman and his security finally show up.

"Sorry for the wait….. Aha, no I'm not" Roman laughs "No, but seriously lets talk this out. We both know you're not going anywhere unless I let you out in one piece, or many pieces. Ha, get it?"

"Yeah, real funny, boss" Sonic says

"Yes, well this next part may not be as amusing, for you anyway. Since you're playing by my rules, I want you to go through some "stages" if you will. First stage, Racing. If you can win 2 out of 3 races, you advance to the next stage, get it?"

"Sure"

Sonic adjusted in his seat and looked away for a second, then was hit with a quick left hand to his cheek.

"Don't look away from me when I'm talking to you, understand me?" Roman ordered

"Yeah" Sonic said, rubbing his cheek.

"Good. Now, you'll be racing the Babylon Rogues in courses of their choice. Failure to win and I feed you to the sharks, metaphorically speaking. But Lose 2, and it won't be a pretty night for you, Sonic. I'll contact you if you win. Good luck…not. Get him Outta my sight, boys"

The Static bots escort Sonic out of the club, into a large shuttle bus and off to where the first race will take start. Sonic looked out of one window and sees the bus is leaving town, then they reach a desert area. Sonic is told to get off the bus, walk to the starting line and wait. He's hit with Sand as the wind blows by, then the sun starts to set, making the temperature drop. Before he knows it, he's waiting for well over an hour in the cold.

_Looks like the beginning of the end for me, doesn't it?...well it was a good run_


	4. Chapter 4

As he waits, Sonic spots one of the three Babylon Rogues that attacked him earlier that day. It's Wave the Swallow, riding on her big purple Hover board and gliding across the sand. When Wave stops, she tracks grains of sand in Sonic's face and smiles as she takes off her sun glasses.

"Pretty warm out today, huh? Name's Wave, I think we met this morning" Wave said

"Yeah, I know" Sonic replied

"Anyways, about the first race. You go through the first mile of sand, pass a few dunes and then on the third one you go over it, not around or any variation you'd like. Understand?" Wave asks

"Uh-huh. Keep talking" Sonic says, wiping more sand off his sweater.

"Great. After you go over the dune, you come back here and hit the finish line. It's so simple, even YOU couldn't mess it up, hedgehog" Wave laughs

"Yep, like I said, keep talking. Now lets do this" Sonic says, stretching his right leg.

Sonic hears the sound of another Hover board engine roaring in the distance, then he sees what is it. Coming from the same direction Wave came from, the tall Grey Albatross comes gliding across the sand and stops beside Sonic. The Albatross holds his board up, and looks down at Sonic.

"You'll be racing Storm, here" Wave says

"Don't matter, now pass me that board" orders Sonic

"I don't think so" Wave replies

"What? He gets to race on that thing and I gotta run?" Sonic protests

"I thought you were the fastest thing alive, hedgehog" Storm says

Sonic gives a dirty look to the smiling Albatross and Swallow then gets in his running stance. Wave quickly races off behind a few Static bots, leaving the two alone on the track. They wait for one of the Static bots to sound off an alarm, not looking away from the track. Once they hear the starting Alarm, they're gone fast and Stay beside each other the first couple feet into the sand. Tied for first, Sonic clears the mile quick, Takes the lead and goes for the dune with Storm catching up fast. Once he's in arm reach, the Albatross swings his big fist at Sonic, catching his shoulder blade and staggering him. The Hedgehog gains his balance, but Allowing Storm to pass and knocking him to second place.

At the start of the third dune Sonic hurries to get his lead back, but is unable to pass him so he stays beside Storm and is now tied for first again. Storm grabs a hold of Sonic's shirt, pushes him aside and Sonic almost slips off the top of the dune. Then Just as he gets back to the top of the dune, Sonic is hit with a knockout punch from Jet the Hawk who speeds up and cuts him off, then takes off the other side of the dune. Storm looks back and watches Sonic as he skids across the sand to a stop. He can only watch as the Albatross makes his way down the last stretch of sand, turn around, flip Sonic the finger and cross the finish line. The Babylon Rogues celebrate their win, giving each other high fives and the three laugh at the downed hedgehog.

"Oh, first loss. One more and our boys back in Starlight County get some Action tonight, hedgehog" Wave taunts

Sonic slowly gets to his feet, grasps at his chin, and gives Jet a dirty look as he stands up. He wants to go over and take all three out right now, but he knows he's got to stick to Roman's Rules. More and more the Babylon Rogues taunt Sonic, but he keeps his cool and just yells "Whatever" because he knows This is all he can do.

"Tell you what, meet me at Midnight at the Bullet hotel, that's just past the Diner down in Rogue County. I'll give ya some time to recover, then me and you race, blue boy" Wave calls out as she and the other two leave.

All three wave goodbye to Sonic and ride away back into the city. Sonic starts to make his way back to the Shuttle bus and get ready for the next race.

Then The Static bots also leave, taking their shuttle bus and making Sonic walk back to the city alone. Now's his chance, he could take off through the sand and take his chances out there, or even cut the bots off and go through town. Sonic thinks about this, but does nothing but keep walking back into the city, wanting to go anywhere but here. "This is just what he wants me to do, but I won't give him the satisfaction" Sonic says to himself and keeps walking. As the sun sets and night comes, he shivers a bit because of the temperature drop, and the fact his sweater is now torn to shreds. He folds his arms close and makes his way into the city, looking up at the stars.

"What I would do for an iPod and some headphones right now" Sonic says, shivering away.

Around 10 pm Sonic gets back to the city and climbs up the side of a drainage pipe on a pizza store. Sonic looks back at the sky, sees the moon is full, but is still very cold. He takes off his Grey, ripped up sweater, folds it up, lays it on the ground and lays on it like a pillow. He crosses his arms and tries to keep himself warm, but this doesn't help.

"Man, this day sucks. What else could happen?" Sonic says

And right on cue, the first drops of rain come down, hitting Sonic in his bruised cheek, and he closes his eyes. After half an hour in the rain, Sonic decides to get up and get some shelter. He climbs down the drainage pipe, but slips off halfway down and hits the sidewalk hard. He sighs, gets to his feet and starts walking again. He notices his sweater is soaking, then when he passes an alley way, he tosses it in a dumpster. Sonic comes up to a big hotel, then sees a sign that reads "Bullet" in cursive letters. He walks in and tells the Mobian at the front desk he was sent by Roman.

Midnight comes, and Sonic stands inside the Bullet hotel lobby waiting for his opponent to show up. Then, Wave comes in through the front doors, meets walks with Sonic to the elevator doors. They go to the top floor, get out of the elevator, take a stairway and go onto the rooftop. Sonic stands in the center of the roof, thinking if Wave would push him off the roof. They stand around looking at the view of the lit up city, almost gazing at it like it were paradise. Then they remember they have business to attend to.

"Now, this race is gonna be hard, even for me" Wave says

"Why pick it, then?" Sonic asks

"I didn't, Roman did. It's a test, for both of us"

"I like tests, there just like challenges, and I love a good challenge. But let me guess what's going to happen. Your friends are gonna sneak up, hit me with something and you're gonna win, am I right?" Sonic asks

"Yeah, but I don't know for sure I'm gonna win this one"

"Why's that?"

"Because we're supposed to get up that big Smoke Chimney"

Wave points over to the left side of town to a factory by a small wooded area, and then Sonic sees a large chimney about 30 feet tall.

"Huh. Isn't that something" Sonic says

The two stand, silently again and both stare at their Rain slicked race track, unknowing of what to expect.

_How am I gonna get past this one? Lets find out_


	5. Chapter 5

Sonic looks at Wave, then back at the city streets, anxious to start this race, and this time win it. He knows Storm and Jet are sitting somewhere either on the streets or in buildings looking on, but this doesn't scare Sonic.

"So lets gets this started then, where are we supposed to go?" Sonic asks

"Okay. We're racing across these first 5 buildings in front of us, using the telephone lines to cross each one. Then, at the post office, we get to street level and go to the chemical plant. There, it's up the Chimney and first to the top wins" Wave explains

"Sounds easy enough. Lets do this then." Sonic says

a Static Bot gets to the rooftop and stands in between Sonic and Wave, then starts a count down clock at 10. Sonic looks as determined as ever to win and waits for the alarm to go off.

The second it sounds, Sonic beats Wave to the first telephone line, slides across it and makes it onto the next building. Wave follows right behind him, trailing by about an inch from Sonic, and they keep passing buildings. By the forth roof, Sonic's stamina runs low and he slows down, giving up first. Wave pushes past him, glides down the telephone lines and over the last rooftop. She glances back and sees sonic catching up fast, so she tries to gain more ground.

Wave jumps off the last rooftop, hits the post office roof and looks around for the side to climb down. She looks back to the rooftops to see where Sonic is, but she can't find him, so she quickly climbs down the side of the Building. Sonic pops out from a building right beside the post office, takes an 8 foot drop to the post office roof, but instead of climbing down, he jumps of the roof, lands hard on a dumpster, then the sidewalk and keeps running, leaving Wave looking on from the side of the post office building.

Sonic pushes past other Mobians on the sidewalks, then jumps onto the street and goes through traffic. Wave gets right on him, but she's still trailing by a little bit as Sonic tears up the streets. Wave looks up at a building, sees Storm looking on, then she nods at him, unseen to Sonic. just as he crosses an intersection, a brick goes flying in Sonic's path, making him side step to the left, and once again giving the lead to Wave. Sonic looks up and sees Storm throwing bricks, so he has to detour around two buildings. He sees Wave enter the Chemical plant, so Sonic rushes to catch up, and he makes it there in less then 4 seconds.

Once he enters, however, Sonic is struck by something glass-like, then he looks over, and sees Jet swinging long, mercury filled light bulbs. Sonic avoids contact with several, then he throws a head kick, knocking back Jet into a corner, then Sonic runs over to the Chimney. He looks up and sees Wave climbing the ladder, and she's about halfway up. Sonic jumps on a desk and starts to do his signature Spin dash, but is hit with the steel chain that was used to drag him around earlier that morning. Jet holds the chain tight, but  
Sonic doesn't quit fighting it off.

Again, Sonic starts to Spin dash, spinning in the spot, then he spins faster, so fast smoke comes from the Hedgehog. Jet's grip loosens, then Sonic is off, pulling the chain, and Jet across the room. Sonic is spinning so fast, he hits the side of the chimney and starts to scale the side of it. In seconds, he catches up to Wave, then he passes her, and he gets to the very top, signaling his victory. Wave looks up in amazement, Jet Looks on from the ground yelling at Sonic, but isn't heard.

Sonic stands tall on the chimney, looking on at the city and, to himself, celebrates his first win. He waits for a T.V or Alarm from Roman, or anyone to tell him what to do next. Then, he looks downtown and sees a big screen on the side of a building turn on and Roman appears. The Eagle claps, and Sonic looks at him waiting for him to talk.

"Impressive, Sonic. I gotta say, hell of a show you two put on. Hey, Teddy, pay up" Roman says, turning around to one of the other Mobians and takes his money

"I kinda thought you would pull it out on this one, and everyone else betted on Wave. I know you still got it in ya. None the less, on to the last race. You have Jet, in a special Cross city Marathon. Two cities, actually. Meet up back at the Blood House in 3 hours, and be ready for anything and everything to come hit you two."

Unsuspecting, Sonic gets pushed off the side of the chimney, falling down fast and taking a big 30 foot drop directly into the wooded area, hitting a big pine tree. Jet looks at the big screen, then back at the trees.

"Oh, looked like he hit every branch on the way down. Well, rest up, boys, it's gonna be a long night. Good luck to you Jet" Roman says, then the Big T.V turns off.

After half an hour of lying in pain, Sonic is dragged back into the chemical plant by Storm and laid down on the floor. From there, Jet takes his time walking around the downed Hedgehog. Finally, Jet grabs Sonic by the head and stares him in the eyes.

"If you think you're winning the last race, I think you're brain dead. I dare you to show up, hedgehog. You're not the fastest thing alive, You're a washed up hero. I'M THE FASTEST THING ALIVE" Jet says, letting Sonic drop to the floor, then spits on him as he walks out.

Sonic lays on the cold concrete, bloodied up and battered, thinking about what he's going to do now. He tries to move his arms, but he's in too much pain to do anything. The last thing he sees is the Babylon Rogues jump on their boards and ride away, then Sonic blacks out.

By 3 am, everyone in Starlight County and Rogue county gather outside the Blood House to see this showdown. Roman stands with Jet and some Security ontop of his club and wait for Sonic to show up.

"Oh Sonic, you here, buddy? It's time to race again. Sonic? Sonic the Hedgehog? Paging Sonic. going once, going twice….gone. okay, looks like he's not coming, too scared I bet" Roman says, laughing away with Jet. "the winner by default, our very own and not some washed up hero outsider, Jet the hawk"

Roman Raises the Hawk's arm in victory, then the Mobians start to cheer, but not for Jet. Slowly, the crowd moves out of the, and splits in half for Sonic to walk through. Jet looks in anger, and Roman Smiles. Sonic limps to the front, then the Static bots give him a lift to the rooftop. Jet stares in Sonics eyes, and Sonic just smiles at him, making Jet even more mad.

"I warned you, hedgehog…" Jet says

"Well, I dared. Now what?" Sonic replies

"Easy guys, do this on the track" Roman says

"Who wants to see the biggest race in this region's history?!"

The crowd cheers loud as Sonic and Jet stand off, ready to tear each other apart.


	6. Chapter 6

Sonic doesn't back down from Jet and Jet looks as angry as anybody could be, then Roman steps in between the two.

"Alright, boys, here's how it goes down. You two start here, circle the downtown district twice, go to the bridge, go through the Bullet hotel, down Main street, and back here. And expect there to be obstacles in your way" Roman explains "understand?"

The two stare at each other, then nod, but not looking away.

"Good. Race starts in 2 minutes, get ready"

Roman walks over to Jet and starts to whisper in his ear.

"I want ya to know, you're friends aren't gonna ruin this event"

"What?! Why are you giving him a chance?!"

"I wanna see if he's still got it"

Roman smiles and walks to the back of the roof and signals a Bot to pass him a beer. Jet glares at Roman, but then looks back at Sonic. Sonic and Jet slowly turn around to the front of the building, the starting line and look on at their race track.

Sonic stands on the edge of the building, while Jet gets his board ready for a quick take off. A large T.V behind the two has a countdown clock starting, then as it hits 10 seconds, Sonic smiles in Jet's face. Jet gets even more angry, but then, the clock hits go and Sonic is already gone. Jet jumps off the Club and follows the Hedgehog down the street, pushing others out of his way.

Sonic takes a big lead through Starlight County, with Jet trailing behind, getting closer and closer. Sonic turns the first corner, then sees the Hawk catching up, so he takes off again. Sonic clears the first circle around the downtown district, now he's just got to go through it again. By the second time around, Sonic is tired out and Jet is right beside him, throwing punches but missing the Hedgehog. On the first corner around, Jet catches up and pushes Sonic over to the left side of the street, into on coming traffic. Sonic vaults over a speeding car and gets back on course, but this gave Jet the lead.

As he passes the Blood House, everybody boos Jet, so he gives them the middle finger, and when Sonic passes, the crowd cheers him on. Down the road, the two race to get to the bridge. Just after Jet crosses it, the bridge splits in half and raises up. Sonic sees this and hurries to cross it before it completely raises up. he scales the steep bridge and jumps over to the other side, but is still in 2nd. He looks for Jet, but he's gone, and Sonic's chances of winning are slipping away.

Just then, Sonic hears the Roar of the engine in the Hover board and he goes in that direction. Soon enough, Sonic is just behind Jet, so he takes a left turn and enters the Bullet Hotel with Sonic right on his trail. Again, Jet tries to punch Sonic, but he misses, then he handstands on his board and low kicks Sonic's feet out from underneath him. Sonic rolls to a stop on a carpeted floor and watches as Jet make his way through the Hotel. Sonic gets back to his feet and starts running, but again loses Jet.

Sonic runs out the back doors of the hotel and makes it back onto the street, unable to find Jet. Now, he can't even hear the Engine, then all of a sudden Sonic is thrown to the ground. He rolls on his back and he hears a clang sound on the ground. Sonic looks up and sees Jet swinging a black metal crowbar.

"I told you not to show up!" Jet yells

Sonic gets to his feet and dodges every shot, then waits for the right time to strike. Jet goes high, then low, then as he swings the crowbar behind him, Sonic kicks him in the chest, then his right arm, knocking away the crowbar. Jet looks at where it lands, then back at Sonic and goes to punch but is met with a quick knee to the gut, then 3 lightning fast head kicks. Wobbling over, Jet tries for one more punch but Sonic ducks and watches as the Hawk hits the ground.

"what you thinking? I'm the best, kid!" Sonic taunts, then starts back down the street.

Jet looks dazed as he slowly tries to get to his feet, but then stumble over again, and sees Sonic get to the bridge, but then he stops. Sonic looks at the bridge and sees it's raised up, so he can't use it to cross back over. He thinks of any ways he could get over and win but he's stumped. He looks back at Jet and sees him get to his feet then jumps on his board. Sonic's got to act fast, or he could lose this one. Then, Jet pulls Sonic to the ground and starts another fight.

"YOU'RE NOTHING!" Jet yells in Sonic's face

Jet gets on top of Sonic and starts giving him a couple punches to the face, but then Sonic pushes him off and they both get to their feet. Everybody is watching from the Blood House as the two start to exchange punches, then Jet picks up his board and hits Sonic in the head, knocking him down. Jet spits on Sonic again and goes to the edge of the dock and looks at the water. Sonic shakes off the blow and gets back to his feet, but sees Jet Hover across the water.

Everybody starts to boo as Jet makes his way over the cold water, then Sonic runs back to the Bullet hotel. He's gone, out of sight, and Jet thinks he's got this one, until he hears cheers. He glances back, then yells out "No!" as Sonic spin dashes onto the water, gliding over like it were land. The two get half way across the water, then Jet tries a last resort move and goes right after Sonic. he tries to shoulder tackle the Spinning Hedgehog, put Sonic is too fast and gets past the Hawk. Jet spins out of control and then slips off his board and into the water. The crowd gets louder and louder as Sonic gets closer to the docks, then he finally makes to the other side.

Sonic stops and looks out at the water.

"Need a hand?" Sonic calls to Jet.

The Hawk uses his board to stay a float and still tries to swim over to Starlight County, but isn't going fast and the crowd starts to laugh. Sonic sits and watches Jet doggy paddle inch by inch, then starts to slowly walk to the finish line, the Blood House. The closer he gets, the louder the crowd cheered. As he makes his way through them, Sonic high fives everyone in sight and laughs at Jet. He even has time to take a picture with a female Hedgehog and Jet still wasn't anywhere near the finish line. Sonic shakes hands and high fives everyone, then Roman gives him a glare, so Sonic starts to get up the ladder on the side of the Club and onto the roof. The two look over and see Jet make it onto the road but that's as far as he would get before Sonic officially won the race.

The crowd goes wild and cheers as loud as ever, and Sonic waves to everyone. Roman grabs his arm and a microphone.

"Your winner: Sonic the Hedgehog!" Roman calls out "Nice job, you passed stage one. But don't think this earns you anything just yet. You still play by MY rules"

Sonic pulls his arm out of Roman's grip, takes the microphone and looks the Eagle in the eyes.

"I may play by your rules, but I'm doing it MY way" Sonic says.

Sonic drops the microphone and gets off the building, the crowd still cheering loudly, then he runs over to Jet and kicks him in the Gut, and ends it by spitting on the Hawk. As he passes through the crowd, he high fives Mobians again, then he sees a familiar face, Tiffany. She smiles and nods at Sonic, then she sneaks away behind the others. Sonic looks back in front of him and limps away while everyone cheers him on. He slowly makes his way from the Area, looks back at the cheering Mobians and then keeps walking. Roman keeps his eyes on him, not looking away for anything.

"Well said, Hedgehog" Roman says quietly

_What else you got for me, Eagle?_

The End


End file.
